The present disclosure relates to a bubble discharging structure for discharging a bubble confined in a space defined between two sheets of substrates in a phase of contact between the two sheets of substrates from a specific area, a reverse printing block for offset printing including the same, a display device including the same, a printing method using the same, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
In recent years, a film deposition technique utilizing a reverse offset printing method has attracted attention because high-definition printing can be carried out at an excellent film thickness precision. The reverse offset printing, for example, is utilized in film deposition for an organic Electro Luminescence (EL) element, a color filter, a circuit wiring, a thin film transistor, and the like.
Until now, with regard to the reverse offset printing method, a method using a roll-like blanket (first method), and a method using a flat plate-like blanket (second method) have been mainly proposed. The first method, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-327067. Also, the second method, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-158799. In the first and second methods, firstly, a film for transfer is provided on the roll-like or flat plate-like blanket, and is then depressed against a flat plate-like block (reverse printing block), thereby forming a printing pattern on the blanket. The printing pattern on the blanket is transferred onto a substrate receiving the printing.